


Warriors vs. moblin

by Ammina



Series: monsters of the wild [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Battle, Bokoblin - Freeform, Four (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Hyrule (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Injury, Legend (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Moblin - Freeform, Time (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Twilight (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, Wild (Linked Universe) - Freeform, Wind (Linked Universe) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammina/pseuds/Ammina
Summary: Warriors should have known better than to get arrogant in battle. He should have learned his lesson the first time. To be fair they were against bokoblins so who could blame him? But when he receives a kick to the back things start go down hill.or: The group is fighting bokoblins when a silver moblin joins the fun and Warriors can't catch a break.
Series: monsters of the wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206989
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Warriors vs. moblin

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the series "Monsters of the wild." I don't have much experience in writing action scenes so please bear with me. Again I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes in advance.

Warriors should have known better. You’d think he’d learned his lesson the first time: pride becomes before the fall. It was even more true with arrogance. He should have known this if not only because he had almost died due to his own arrogance but because he still had frequent nightmares about it. And her.

To be fair, they were only fighting against bokoblins from Champions Hyrule. So what if they were black? It just meant it took a little longer to kill them. They weren’t even infected so they just had to wack them with swords enough times and avoid being wacked themselves. Easy enough right? Well it was. At least before he got kicked in the back that is.

No hylian could have ever kicked with such force. Well maybe Twilight could have but he didn’t count. And Twilight wouldn’t have kicked Warriors in the back in the middle of a battle.

Warriors flew few feet forwards and landed with a heavy grunt. He could still feel kick on his back and was sure that he was going to have a monster foot shaped bruise. As he was getting up, he heard Wild yell:  
“A silver moblin! Be careful!” Warriors grimaced as he got up. He disliked moblins and any and all silver monsters. Moblins were just awful. They looked like some weird mix between a bulldog and a pig. He hated Winds moblins the most. Their ugly grins creeped him out. But they were not that hard to beat. The same routine of waking them enough times with a would have been enough if they weren’t silver. And this one was. Even bokoblins were hard to beat if they were silver.

When Warriors rolled around, he expected to see something that looked more or less like a silver bulldog or pig. Instead he got what seemed to be overgrown and starved-something. Only thing that reminded him of all the moblins he had previously seen was the pig like snout. The rest looked like some weird twisted hylian. 

The monster was holding a big club. Warriors had seen Wild using same kind of weapon and knew just how much damage they could cause. He thanked his luck silently that the moblin had decided to kick him instead of hitting him with that. 

Warriors felt someone helping him up. He glanced to his side to see Wild pulling him to his feet.   
“What is wrong with your moblins?” Warriors asked the Champion as he steadied him self. Wild huffed.  
“They are perfectly normal thank you very much. You guys just have under developed versions. Can you keep fighting?” Warriors laughed.  
“Takes lot more than that to take me out. Come on, let’s take this bastard down.” Wild grinned and tapped the slate on his hip few times. A gigantic two handed sword materialized in his hands.

Warriors and Wild lunged forwards with their weapons drawn. Sky, Legend, Wind and Twilight were already circling the moblin. They had apparently gotten few hits in, since there were few wounds on the moblins weirdly lanky body. Warriors cursed when he saw the black blood leaking from the wounds. Of course it had to be infected. Of course it wasn’t enough that the moblin was silver.

The moblin swung its club in a wide arch. Sky managed to duck under the swing, but Legend wasn’t so lucky. The club connected to his side with a sickening crunch. Warriors winced a bit in sympathy for the Veterans ribs before leaping to fill the gap he had left. Warriors swung his sword. The sword connected no problem, but the monsters skin was tough as the best leather armor out there. Warriors strike left only a gaze that wouldn’t have even needed stitches. He pulled his sword free with a grunt and continued to deal blows. Normally even one of them would have been enough to destroy any normal enemy, but not this time. 

Wild had told them about golden monsters that were even harder to beat. The group was yet to come across one, but Warriors imagined they would be something like this infected silver moblin. Incredibly durable and capable of delivering devastating blows that could render you incapable of fighting. Warriors could see Legend in the corner of his eye laying down on the ground and clutching his torso. Hyrule was fighting a red bokoblin in order to make it to the Veteran who was cursing up a storm. Warriors felt relieved knowing that Legend would be okay. 

“Duck!” Wild yelled from somewhere behind him. For a moment Warriors didn’t understand why the Champion was yelling about birds. Maybe they were going to have roasted duck for dinner? Then he realised what Wild had meant. Warriors threw himself to the ground just in time. Seconds later something flew over him spinning like a boomerang. But it sure as hell wasn’t one. When the royal broadsword hit the moblin and shattering into million pieces he could hear Four yelling in horror. However it had worked. The moblin roared and dropped the horrifying club it wielded. Quick as a weasel Wild dashed forwards and grabbed the club. He didn’t seem to care that it was bigger than him. Their cook raised the club and swung it at moblin with such might that the monster flew few feet back. Wilds grin made Warriors glad that he was on their side.

The moblin got up, roared in rage throwing its head back. It no longer had any weapon and Warriors was sure the rest of the fight would go smoothly. Oh how wrong he was. 

“Look out!” Wild yelled as the now furious moblin grabbed one of the few bokoblins left. For a moment Warriors wad dumbfounded as he watched the moblind drew its arm back still holding the screaming bokoblin. When he realized what it was about to do it was too late to dodge. 

‘It official.’ Warriors thought as the bokoblin collided with him, ‘Wilds moblins were the worst.’ He groaned from under the bokoblin that seemed dazed. Well of course it was after hitting its head on Warriors chest.   
“Dude” Warriors groaned as he sat up, “You reek. Ever heard of soap?” The bokoblin oinked and tilted its head slightly.   
“Never mind.” Warriors muttered and stabbed the monster through the chest. It shreaked and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving both its loot and awful smell behind. 

When Warriors got up he saw that all the bokoblins were now gone and all the heroes were fighting against the moblin. The moblin no longer had any weapon but it seemed too pissed to care. The fact that Wild had stolen it’s weapon seemed to send it off rails. The monster was flailing around, hitting and kicking anyone who got too close. It looked like Wind had made that mistake. He was lying on the ground bit further away from rest of the heroes groaning. 

The Captain felt anger boiling in his gut. He knew that Wind was as capable as the rest of them but he couldn’t help but feel protective over the kid. Warriors let out a battle cry and rushed into the battle. A mistake in hindsight. 

Warriors raised his sword and slashed diagonally across the moblins torso. However his anger was obscuring his judgement. Instead of the softer stomach he had been aiming for, his sword hit the monster between it’s ribs. Warriors tried to yank it free but it was stuck. At that point he should have left his sword. He should have jumped back and taken out another weapon. Or he could have ran to Wind in order to check on kid. After all the others were more than capable of defeating the monster on their own. After all it was unarmed and bleeding quite heavily. 

But no. Warriors didn’t let go of his sword. He tried to yank it free again. Then he felt a hand around his waist. The moblin had found a new weapon. It might have been out of bokoblins, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t grab something else. Warriors screamed as the monster yanked him up above it’s head.

For a second he could see the faces of his friends. They were looking up at him with mixture of horror and shock. He could see Wilds hand shooting towards his sheikah slate.  
‘Great.’ Warriors thought, ‘Wild is going to immortalize the most humiliating moment in my life with that weird picto things of his.’ Then the moblin swung its hand and Warriors with it. The turned into a blur. Luckily Warriors was smart enough to press his chin tightly against his chest. Otherwise the whiplash would have broken his neck. Sadly it didn’t do anything against the awful vertigo that hit him. 

When the bokoblin finally stopped swinging him Warriors was ready to throw up. There was no way he could handle being used as a club for a second time. However his hands were tightly pinned against his sides and he had no hope of freeing them. Besides, his sword was still stuck between moblins ribs. He saw only one way out of his situation. 

Warriors bit down to the big hand that was holding him. He could taste iron and old ink as his teeth pierced the silver skin. It almost made him gag but he forced to bite down further. The moblin screamed and dropped Warriors to the ground. Luckily he didn’t land on his head, but his feet so instead of cracked skull he ended up only with rolled ankle. 

At that point he wasn’t angry. No he was furious. He was done with every single moblin ever lived.   
“OUT OF THE WAY!” he barked at the others and drew the fire rod Legend had given him. Others dove to different directions as he took aim. Then he fired. Fiery inferno swallowed the moblin. The flames roared with such force that he almost didn’t hear screeching of the monster as it died. In just few seconds all that was left of the monster was a pile of ash and its loot. 

Wild whistled as he inspected the burned ground.   
"You went bit overboard there Wars.” he said, “You burned the bokoblin loot.” Warriors rolled his eyes and spat some of the monster blood from his mouth.   
“You have like thousand of everything already. You don’t need any more.” he said. Wild pouted a bit before he started to dig through the ashes for stuff the moblin had dropped.   
“Good thinking there Captain.” Time said and patted his back, “You still might want to wash your face though.” Warriors grimaced and wiped his mouth. He could still taste the monster blood on his tongue and was making him feel sick. He still managed to force the feeling down to keep himself from puking. 

Trying to distract him self he turned to were Wild was gathering the loot. He walked over and started to look for his sword. The Champion was inspecting something in his hands.  
“What do you got there?” Warriors asked. Wild turned around. In his hands he was holding...something. It was blue Warriors could have sworn he saw it pulsing.   
“Moblin guts.” Wild answered grinning, “They are good for elixirs. Hylia knows we need more. I think I’m going to brew some when- Wars you okay?” Warriors nodded, even though he looked a bit green. Then he threw up.

**Author's Note:**

> Warriors isn't going to drink any potions or elixirs any time soon.


End file.
